Page of old Episodes
Teams(None) Golden Swords: Duncan Gwen Courtney Bridgette Kari Kelsey Steven Kasey Keith Jessi Dwayne Dominque Heather Kristy Total Drama Superstar Express Episode 1: Returning to Total Drama? Chris.M: Welcome back campers with more Total Drama! Gwen: Shut it Chris! Kelsey: Yah, we don't wanna hear that bullcrap aagin! Chris.M: ok...then... Duncan: I don't like quietness! Keith: I'm impatient! Tell us the teams! Steven: Yah! *Steven: I hope i'm on Keith & Dwayne's team. We are a trio! *Gwen: Anybody but Heather, Anybody but Heather, Please! Chris.M: Well Duncan's the first team captain, & Since Beth's not here, Kelsey, Your 2nd team captain! Kelsey: Yes! Woot! Chris.M: Duncan, you go first, & pick a girl like the way we did in TDA. Duncan: I pick...Gwen! Gwen: -smiles & stands next to Duncan *Courtney: -annoyed- i....don't....care..... *Duncan: Whatever Courtney. Ki Ki: Wow...like anyone didn't see that coming! Kelsey: I pick Steven Steven: Al right. Ok.-walks over- Chris.M: Duncan you're up! Duncan: Chris! Chris.G: ok! -walks over- Kelsey: Kasey! Kasey: Yay! Chris.M: I'm just Fing with y'all, i got to pick teams & they are: Bronze Daggers: Duncan Gwen Chris.G Maddie Geoff Bessi Alejandro Courtney Bridgette Kari Alexia Silver Stones: Kelsey Steven Kasey Keith Jessi Dwayne Kassi Heather Ki Ki Heidi Dominque Chris.M: Sorry but two of you have to go so, vote & it goes for 1 a team! *Courtney: She ain't gonna make it far on the ground kissing! *Alexia: Sorry girl! You gotta go! *Duncan: Dude, we cool & all, but you're not gonna win! Chris.M: Now, the chocolate chip cookies & milk go to, Duncan, Alexia, Kari, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Chris, Geoff & Bessi! Chris.M: It's down to Alejandro, & Maddie.....The final marshmellow goes to Maddie! Alejandro: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: WTF? Why is Alejandro going? Bridgette: Yah? Chris.M: Cause most of you voted him off, now go on so the other team can come! *Keith: Outta here! *Ki Ki: I'm queen B-i-t-c-h around here! *Heather: You had your chance. Let others have theirs! *Dwayne: Bitch leave now! *Dominque: Haha! So-going-down! Chris.M: Marshmellows go to, Kassi, Dwayne, Heidi, Ki Ki, Dominque, Jessi, Kasey, Keith, Steven & Kelsey! Heather: What?!!! This isn't fair! I believe Dwayne Should go! Chris.M: Sorry. Now, Get out! Heather: -mumbels & walks to the door- Chris.M Stay turned for more Total Drama Superstar Express! Total Drama Superstar Express Episode 2: A harder chioce Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Superstar Express! Gwen Oh goody. Kelsey: Well what's the challenge? *Kelsey: I bet whatever challenge this is, i can beat! ???: -Grabs Keith & Gwen while other aren't looking- Gwen & Keith: Ahhhhhhh! Duncan: Oh no! Courtney: Haha! Ki Ki: You really have beef with her don't you? Kasey: Yah, you can't stop makin enemies! ???: -Grabs Heidi- Heidi: Help! Steven: -pumbles the mystery person & grabs Heidi- Heidi: Thanks! Steven: No problem! *Geoff: He's a show off. ???: -grabs everyone except Duncan, Kassi, & Geoff- Kassi: Hey! Were is everyone? Geoff: Yah, they all dissa-- ???: -Grabs Geoff- Duncan: Geoff? Kassi: Now idk about this...i see him! Duncan: Who? Kassi: The guy who took everyone! -Kassi fights the mystery person & loses & he takes her- ???: I'm chris! Chris: Ok Bronze Daggers win it! Bronze Daggers: -Cheers- *Bridgette: I love that we won! *Geoff:I feel like kissin someone *Bridgette & Geoff: -making out- Chris: The marshmellows go to...Kassi, Jessi, & Kelsey! Kelsey: Thanks! Chris: Steven, Kasey, Keith, & Dwayne! Dwayne: Haha! Chris: Dominque... Dominque: -goes to bed- Chris: Down to 2 people, Ki Ki, & Heidi.......................Heidi..... Heidi: ? Chris: Gotta go! Heidi: What????? Ok, i'll go, fine! This is retarded anyways! Chris: Stay tuned for the- Kelsey: -Stabs Chris in the back- Shut up! Chris: Ok...-passes out- TDSE Eps 3: I crave you! Chris: Wel-- Courtney: SHUT DA F--K UP!!!!!!!! -Beats Chris with a wooden stick- Chris: Owww! Bitch! Courtney: WHAT?!!!!!!!! Chris: Nothing... Gwen: Get on with it! Bridgette: WTF?!!!! Gwen: What? Bridgette: Chris, Maddie's Bf said he wants my pussy. Gwen & Duncan: O_O WTF? Why? Bridgette: IDFK! Chris G: -lickes Bridgette's middle pants part- Bridgette: F--kin homo! Maddie: O_O WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKIN TO?!!!!!! Bridgette: Your man-slut! Maddie: Bitch! STFU!! Kassi: Hey, Hey, HEY!! Break it up! -If you don't want to hera about sex, skip this till you see that put "Enter x2" betwwen an empty space- Chris: This challenge you have to f--k! Everyone: O_O Geoff: But there are like 12 other girls Then have a threesome, or lezbian sex! Gwen Kassi, Jessi, & Bridgette: O_O Courtney: Well, I'm f--kin Duncan! Duncan: O_O Enter x2 Chris: Joking! Heidi, Hetaher, & Alejandro voted who they wanted to win & to vote off & the winners are... The Bronze Daggers! Bronze Daggers: -cheers- Chris: Silver Stones, vote! *Kelsey: Bitch! *Dwayne: Assh--e! *Kassi: No one wants you here! *Steven: No skin off my bones. Kassi Chris: Dominque, Dwayne, Steven, Kasey, & Keith! Ki Ki & Kassi, Kassi stays! Ki Ki: What?!!! Chris: Bye! Ki Ki: -Calls her mom crying- Kasey: OMG! Ki Ki never cryies! -goes to Ki Ki- You ok? Ki Ki: Yea...just fine. TDSE EPS 4: Geoff, or Chris? Chris: Since i just gonna get to the challenge, you have to throw the other person into the water. Here's who you're going against Duncan vs. Kelsey Gwen vs. Steven Chris vs. Kasey Maddie vs. Keith Geoff vs. Jessi Bessi vs. Dwayne Courtney vs. Kassi & Bridgette vs. Dominque Chris: Kari & Alexia, you can just watch! 10 minutes later... Winners: Kelsey Gwen Chris Maddie Jessi Bessi Courtney & Dominque Chris: Well it's a tie, so were gonna put Geoff up vs. Chris to break the tie! Geoff vs. Chris Geoff: You're gonna pay for what you did to my Bridge! Chris.G: Yea right i can beat you obviously Chris: Start! -Geoff smacks him upside the head with the stick & Chris falls- Chris: The Silver Stones win! *Courtney: At least we can keep on winning! Atleast we didn't keep Heather, or she would made us lose by now. *Bridgette: That's what Chris gets. I hope they vote him off. *Geoff: Hahaha! & i'll beat his stupid brainiac head again! *Maddie: I hope they don't vote Chris off. *Chris.G: This will not be my last night, i know it! Chris: I'm just gonna say....That Chris is eliminated! Maddie: No!!!!!!!!! Chris.G: -runs to bus- I'm just gonna go. Bye! Chris: Stay tuned.... TDSE Ep 5: Merging Questions! Chris: We are offically merging all of you! Golden Swords: Duncan Gwen Maddie Geoff Bessi Courtney Bridgette Kari Alexia Kelsey Steven Kasey Keith Jessi Dwayne Kassi Dominque Chris: Oh, And Heather & Alejandro get to come back! All: WHAT?! Chris: & They are both safe! All again: WHAT?!?! Heather: Oh, don't be so dramatic! Alejandro: Yea, not needed Chris: You will all do truth(t), or dare(d). i'll ask Kassi first. Kassi, did you used to go with Keith? Kassi: ...No? -falls into the water- 20 mintues later... Chris: Well it's down to Alejandro, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, & Gwen! Geoff, do you still like Bridgette? Geoff: No. Bridgette: -Gasps- -Geoff falls into the water- Bridgette: -_- Chris: Alejandro...are you attracted to Heather? Alejandro: -laughs- No, what makes you think that? -Alejandro falls in the water- Chris: Bridgette, Do you like Duncan? Bridgette: No i don't Chris: Gwen, Do you think that you & Heather will settle your differences? Gwen: Nope! -Gwen falls into the water- Chris: Duncan, did you like Owen's kiss? Duncan: No way man! Chris: Bridgette, Do you think Trent is gay? Bridgette: Nope! -Bridgette falls in the water- Chris: Duncan wins! Courtney: Yay! Chris: You can pick 3 people to come with you to Six Flags! Duncan: Ok, Courtney, Gwen, & Keith! -All 3 cheer- Chris: The person voted off by viewers... Kelsey: What?! Chris: Is..............................................................Bessi! The Triplets: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessi: Awwa i'm sorry you have to go, Bessi! Kassi: We'll miss you! -All 3 hug- Chris: Hold on! The eliminated contestants voted &...Sorry Alexia! You have to go! Alexia: Aww that's not fair! -leaves- Chris: Stay more tuned... TDSE Eps 6: Geoff, Or Maddie? Chris: Ok, so it;s either Geoff or Maddie going! *Geoff: Hope it;s not me, brah! *Bridgette: That bitch needs to go! *Duncan(with Keith & Steven): It's so obvious that Geoff's not going home(They all agree) *Heather: Absolutely Positively Maddie! *Gwen: Well Geoff's not going home! Chris: Well sorry, Maddie! Maddie: WHAT?!!!!!! Fine! Chris: Stay Positively Tuned... TDSE Eps 7: My Choice Chris: I vote Kassi i leave, Sorry Kassi: WHAT?! Jessi: Bye Kassi Geoff: -Pushes Kassi into the limo & rapes her- Kassi: WTF?! GET OFF ME! Bridgette: -Beats the livin hell outta Geoff- We are though! Geoff: Awww... Duncan: You're stupid! Geoff: Crap... -The next day- Chris: you all vote who two people goes! *Courtney: Geoff, You raped Kassi, Sissy! & Gwen cause i don't trust her *Bridgette: Geoff, Out! & sorry Jessi *Duncan: Geoff & Heather *Kari: Heather & Alejandro *Kasey: Dwayne & Heather *Dominque: Don't do drama so, Heather & Alejandro... *Gwen: Geoff & Heather *Keith: Geoff & Alejandro *Steven: Geoff & Heather *Heather: Goth Girl & Bridgette *Alejandro: Duncan & Kasey *Geoff: Heather & Alejandro *Dwayne: Heather & Geoff *Kelsey: Errr Geoff & Alejandro Chris: Heather, Geoff, Alejandro, The three of you racked up the most votes. Next to get a marshmellow... -Heather looks at Alejandro- -Alejandro looks at Chris- -Geoff eyes are closed- Chris:......Heather! Heather: Thank you Chris: Last marshmellow goes to.... -dramatic music- Chris: Alejandro. Geoff: Fine! whatever idc! -runs away- TDSE EP 8 Part 1: Moving on! Chris: Ok here is our final 14: Duncan Gwen Courtney Bridgette Kari Kelsey Steven Kasey Keith Jessi Dwayne Dominque Heather Alejandro Chris: Vote who you trust the Least & The most...There will be a twist at the end. *Duncan: I know what he meant, so i told Keith, Dwayne, Gwen, Courtney, & Steven to vote atleast three of us we trust the most as our least trustworthy. *Keith: I know Chris would do some sneaky stuff like that *Courtney: Of course i was on to Chris. He always makes it too easy. Chris: The votes are in! & here they are: (Trustworthy) Duncan: Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette Heather: Gwen, Courtney, & Kari Gwen: Heather, Alejandro, Courtney Keith: Heather, Alejandro, Kasey Courtney: Gwen, Heather, Alejandro Alejandro: Courtney, Duncan, Jessi Jessi: Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette Bridgette: Heather, Alejandro, Dwanye Dwanye: Heather, Alejandro, Courtney Kari: Heather, Alejandro, Duncan(Strategy) Kelsey: Heather, Alejandro, Duncan(Cause Kari asked her to) Dominque: Heather, Alejandro x2 Steven: Heather, Alejandro, Dwayne Kasey: Heather, Alejandro, Courtney (Don't trust at all) Duncan: Keith, Gwen, Courtney Heather: Alejandro, Jessi, Kristy(Over-Heard Chris about her) Gwen: Duncan, Bridgette, Keith Keith: Duncan, Steven, Courtney Courtney: Keith, Bridgette, Dominque Alejandro: Heather, Bridgette, Kari Jessi: Heather, Alejandro, Courtney Brudgette: Gwen, Courtney, Dominque Dwayne: Steven, Keith, Duncan Kari: Kelsey, Kasey, Jessi Dominque: Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen Steven: Duncan, Keith, Jessi Kasey: Kari, Jessi, Kelsey Chris: the twist was that not only the ones you trust with the three most votes would be in the bottom three, & the ones with you didn't those three would be safe. Safe is: Keith Courtney Bridgette The Bottom three are: Heather Alejandro Duncan Chris: & We have a new player! Kristy, come on out! -Everyone except Heather claps & cheers- Kristy: Thank you Chris: & She's safe But Just like in I love money 1 & 2, She gonna be the Pay Master, She'll talk to you, & i guess get info about you & she'll pick which of you three goes. Part 2 coming soon... TDSE EP 8 Part 2: The Weirdest Part! Dominque: I'm soo glad your back Kristy! Jessi: Me too! i missed you so much! Kristy: thanks you guys! Steven: No prob Kristy. Kristy: did i ask you? -eyes closed pouting away from Steven's face- *Steven: What's wrong with Kristy? i didn't do anything to her. Dwayne: I hope you don't get kicked off Duncan. Duncan: Thanks dude. Atelast i got like most of the campers on my back, no one should vote me tonight. Keith: I just hope Alejandro goes down. Courtney: Totally! We should tell EVERYONE to vote him off! Duncan: Now that's the spirit Courtney! Courtney: Thanks. Chris: Heather, Alejandro, Duncan....2 marshmellows on my plate, & the first goes to Duncan! Duncan: Sweet! -smirks- Courtney: Oh whatever -rolls eyes- Chris: Final mashmellow goes to...Heather. Sorry Dude, everyone voted you. Alejandro: WHAT?! Heather: well i wouldn't vote Myself & Duncan's not a threat right now so it's bye-by-- -Alejandro kisses Heather- -Heather gasps & slaps Alejandro- Alejandro: -Smirks- You liked it. Heather: I so did, whatever. -Alejandro & Heather kisses again- Chris: tune in for the next episode of--TOTAL--DRAMA--SUPERSTAR--EXPRESS! TDSE Ep 9: The Wrong Day.